Talk:Karma/@comment-26066338-20160624052854
Some thoughts an irrelevant silver Karma main: 1) She is getting stronger as an AP support along side the likes of Zyra and Brand. This is because she can dish a shit ton of dmg with Liandres/CDR but still maintains more peel and arguably CC than the other two. Also the buff to Mantra E is gamechanging and is borderline OP in teamfights. 2) She has been really strong top. I like an AP bruiser build with core ROA/IBG/Liandies that tortures your opponent laner and actually allows her to push decently as well as making her damage more reliable. 3) People dislike her Mantra W rework. I don't think it is all that bad considering how huge of a buff getting 90% of her AP on w is. But I do think early it feels much weaker than the other two options, and late game 3.25 seconds is borderline unecessary for what the ability is. I think if it instead scaled the heal with levels of R and the default bonus root increase was one second, along with nerfing normal w's root length to 1.5 seconds max would make more sense. This would be an overall buff, as maxed mantra W would have more healing, something like 60% of missing health with both procs. 4) I don't think she ever has or will be an optimal mid laner. This is simply because her damage is very unreliable, and IMO most successful midlaners are the ones whose damage is either easy to land on a low cool down from a distance (lux, ori, ziggs, ahri) or next to impossible to avoid without major cooldowns (zed, talon, fizz) Neither are the case with Karma. Its been discussed here before, sure she can dish out rediculous damage, but she can't reliably do it herself. All of her abilities can be prevented without use of summoners by an intelligent player. 5) This is why (again) I like to play her as a damage support, her damage isn't a required aspect of her team to succeed, while simultaneously being significant and maintaining support aspects. I personally believe if you spend a lot of time with her support you can see a lot of success. I know I will get flack for the ROA support but in silver I can get away with rushing it and the build goes like this: ROA/Eye of the Watchers/Morellos or IBG/Banner or Locket/Sorcs/Liandries. This build along with her passive allows her to be an extremely well scaling support, people who say her late game damage isn't that great need to try this build. 5) People who think her kit is boring probably just aren't playing the right champion IMO. Her kit is extremely flexible and filled with ways to outplay the opponent team through offense or defense, and I find her extremely entertaning for this. Played properly she can pretty much solo anyone who isn't going to jump on her face and delete her while being tanky. (xin/yi/noc/olaf) Landing her full damage on r/q and deleting someone or surviving in a situation you shouldnt have by outplaying with r/w or turning a team fight with a well timed r/e all feel so satisfying to me. She can adapt to her teams needs probably more than any other champ that I know. She's the only support I actually fully enjoy playing without a duo. 6) I feel that Karma's winrate is meant to stay low in the same sense that Zed and Syndra are both strong but remain low. She takes a lot of intuition and understanding to make her meaningful in games. I guess this is frustrating to Riot and the playerbase because she is supposedly a straightforward champion. I don't really see that. I see her as taking a lot of thought and prediction to use the correct abilities and stay at all parts of the game a serious threat to the enemy teams ability to win. But hey this is all just me. Hope you guys have some thoughts to share on her too.